Vox Angelus
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: He was so done for until an adorable angel with a melodious voice decided to help him with the hell named Life. (bad summary, mixed up feelings, T for teenager cruelty)
1. A final leap to Heaven?

_**Hi PW here. Before anything, I'm really sorry for dropping all my stories. My only excuse is the lack of inspiration and probably the fact I'm not really into Hetalia anymore. Even for this one I'm not sure how long I'll keep it up before inspiration leave me again.**_

_**Anyway, about this story, ideas come back and forth, so I do apologise if at some moment it starts to not make sense anymore (==;)**_

_**It'll contain songs and mention of bgm for specific scenes.**_

_**I don't own any of the songs nor My Hero Academia.**_

_**The picture is a drawing from my friend which I love to roleplay with (*^^*)**_

_**Irregular updates, surely coming from the flow of inspiration.**_

_**Constructive reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**_

* * *

_~* Vox Angelus *~_

He was finally there, standing on the edge.

Today was the day he would leave that cruel world behind.

He had discovered very soon that no one is born equal and that people were quick to judge and cast aside the misfits like him. They jeered at him, threw insult at his face and even harmed him. While he actually did nothing wrong. He didn't even try to fight back. He considered that trying to fight back or holding grudge would just lower him to their levels. That didn't mean that he wasn't hurting. On the contrary. He was slowly breaking under the pressure of his "peers".

When his dream of becoming a Hero came to light, that nailed his coffin. Everyone said that someone like him had absolutely no chance to become a hero.

"_Your very own existence is already a crime by itself. Why don't you do everyone a favor and go kill yourself already! Hope God would give you a great Quirk in your afterlife!_"

So there he was, standing on the edge of the roof his middle school.

"I'll do it, so I can be free." He muttered.

But then, one look to the ground, so far down, caused him to seriously reconsider his decision. The wind blew through his fluffy hair. He gulped nervously, his determination suddenly gone.

"N-no...don't be scared n-now…" He whimpered, shaking his head. "I-I'll do it!"

He took a deep breath.

But before he could make his final step -

"DON'T!"

Startled, he lost his balance and fell.

He last thing he remembered was the rustling of feathers, a very warm embrace and a pair of eyes. So vibrant, so kind and caring.

Everything was engulfed into a soft pale green light, like a welcoming hug.

It was just so nice. He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CRASH**_


	2. A very odd boy

_~* Vox Angelus *~_

"Ugh…"

.

.

.

.

He groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

.

.

.

"Am I finally dead?" he mumbled.

"Thanks God you're alive!" Someone suddenly leaned over him.

"!"

Startled, he sat up, but ended up headbutting the person in the process.

"Owwwwww! WAAAAAHHHHHH!" They wailed loudly and held their forehead, while he was rubbing his own sore one.

Getting back to his senses, he looked at the person.

What he saw was a boy around his age but smaller than him. He had a pale...no..._white_ skin. He had a very adorable face, with four symmetrical freckles on each cheek and a pair of big vibrant green eyes. His hair were also very fluffy but his were a pure white with a medium green highlight. But what stood out the most was the pair of wings attached to the boys back. They were a soft pale green with darker green feathers at the extremities. He was glowing softly in the now night.

"..."

He rubbed his eyes.

Due to his insomnia related to his "cursed" ability, he wouldn't really be surprised to have hallucinations from time to time.

He blinked.

The boy was still here.

*Probably a mutant Quirk...* He thought, rubbing the back of his head.

"huh?"

He felt something wet.

He brought back his hand and saw blood, mixed up with his indigo hair.

"W-what?"

Oh right! He fell from the roof-

Wait…

"I'm alive?" he breathed

He looked around.  
He saw the dent in the ground with a puddle of blood.

He also noticed the few feathers scattered around, like if the bird had flapped its wings with a furious vigor. After a better look, he noted that they were the same hue as the boy, who was actually still wailing.

*How long will he cry?* He thought, a bit annoyed. *It'll attract attention*

Thinking about it, no one had noticed his fall? No one around the school?

Okay, it was pretty late right now, but still. His school wasn't in a secluded area.

He groaned and moved over the sobbing boy.

*I don't think I've seen him before… In that case there's probably a high chance that he doesn't know me either…*

"O-oi…"

"WAAAAAH! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"I'm not going to hurt you but please stop crying!" He said, getting frustrated.  
He didn't want to use _it_ on him, but if he didn't calm down very soon…

"I'M SORRY!"

"Can you please stop?" He groaned. This wasn't helping his growing headache.

"SORRY!"

*Screw it…*

_Click_

"_Calm down this instant._"

The boy's face turned blank as his cries died down.

*Thank Goodness, finally some silence…* He exhaled. *But now he's going to hate me like everyone else…*

_Click_

As soon as the boy was free from his grasp, he blinked.  
"H-huh? What just happened? I felt like someone else controlled my body!"  
He started to fuss again.

"That's my Quirk." He muttered. "You refused to calm down so I had to make you myself…"

"Your Quirk? You mean you have a mind controlling Quirk type?" The boy asked.

He was a bit taken aback by the lack of hatred in the boy's tone.

"It's called Brainwashing…" He looked away.

He expected the boy to freak out and -

"That's really cool!" The boy said cheerfully

He nearly choked with his own spit.

"What?"

"I think that's a cool Quirk!"

_Click_

"_Flick your face._"

The boy did so.

_Click_

"Owwww!… Wait, did you do it again? All I can remember was answering you then vaguely hearing you giving me order, then my body moved on its own… Could it be a response based Quirk? …"

He watched in disbelief as the boy was in a muttering daze.

*Seriously?* He sweat-dropped. *What's wrong with him…*

"Hey!"

He looked up and saw a policeman coming up to him.

"What are you doing here all alone? It's not safe to be here all by yourself at night."

"Alone?" He frowned

He looked where the boy was supposed to be, but he only saw an empty spot with the fading noise of feathers rustling.

"Oh my God, you're bleeding. Are you okay young man?"

This pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I'm taking you to the office. So we can treat your injuries, you tell us what happened and we'll call your parents, okay?"

"I'm an orphan..." He muttered.

While the policeman apologized, he really kept himself from using his Quirk and getting rid of the adult. His mind was more on what was he going to say to the caretakers in the orphanage.

"Very thank you Sir, but I think I can handle it alone." He said.

"But you're injured!"

"A group of teenager from school ganged up on me, all I can remember was getting hit on the head…" He picked up his bag.

Wait...since when it was here?  
He spotted a note with "You're welcome" and a feather drawn on it.  
He groaned and shook his head.

"I guess I should get going now?"

"But -"

_Click_

"_Continue your patrol._"

The policeman nodded and started to walk away.

He sighed.

"If you want to meddle with people's business, have at least the decency to not leave them into a messy situation." He said, not looking at the boy who was standing behind him.

"Sorry, I panicked." The boy said sheepishly. "Though, the policeman is right… your injuries…"

"I'll be fine." He sighed. "If I survived from a fall I'm sure -"

He felt the same embrace as before.

The rational part of his mind was racing, trying to process what's going on. But the rest of his mind made him relax, like if all the weight of the world had been removed. The pain from his injuries was slowly fading away. Like when you remove a thorn. His eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open.

"What…are you…"

"Shhh." the boy hummed softly. "Tell me where you live, I'll take care of everything."

He wanted to protest, but somehow he couldn't say no and ended up indicating the place.

*Is it how people feel when I control them?*

"At least… tell me your… name…" He mumbled, sleep winning him over.

"Izuku Midoriya." The boy smiled.

Why did it sound beautiful into his ears?

"And you're Hitoshi Shinso."

"H-how -"

"I just know so. Now sleep."

He groaned, finally giving in.

The last thing he remembered was the warm embrace, the feathers rustling, and the most beautiful humming voice he ever heard.

__~* Vox Angelus *~__

* * *

_**Hi PW here.**_

_**Wow, 1k words? I must have been inspired way more than intended XD**_

_**Anyway, I got myself into a real mess by not wanting to introduce immediatly the characters in the story.  
I wanted to be more like when you watch a movie where you only see the characters and get to know their name when someone says it or if you see it written somewhere instead of already knowing everthing.**_

_**But considering the characters tags, I guess it was busted right in the beginning. Haha (==;)**_

_**About the **__Click **thingy, I see Shinso's Quirk working like a switch he either decide to activate or not when he takes someone over. I think I might probably use it as marker whenever he use it or not.**_

_**Hai, I should stop bothering you with my ranting.**_

_**How is it so far?**_

_**Love comments and constructive reviews are appreciated (*^^*)**_

_**PW out ~**_


	3. And thus Hell began

_~* Vox Angelus *~_

**_10 years ago_**

(BGM: _Rainy Song_, by Tomoya Naka)

He used to be a happy kid, like everyone else.

He dreamed of becoming a Hero, after getting inspired by a video of Eraserhead.

Everything changed since his "curse" had sealed his life.

He didn't know when nor why it exactly happened.

Nothing could have predicted such a cruel fate.

Or maybe there was signs, but no one had picked on them.

He had very few memories of his parents.

He just knew he had taken on his father figure but with his mother color scheme.

His father was a doctor with the power to remove the pain, he told him.

His mother had a very beautiful voice. He would never forget that. She just had to hum a few notes and she'd get all the listeners attention.

Maybe it started from there?

No.

He refused to blame his blood.

That curse was his and only his…

Like every child, after his 4th birthday, he was excited to get his Quirk. Wondering what it could be.

Something medical like his father? Or music related like his mother? Or something totally different.

Every single day he checked for every possible signs.

His father taught him some medical bases while his mother gladly sang with him.

He loved singing with his mother. He even tried a few instrument like her old synthesizer or his toy guitar.

Days passed, still no signs for any Quirk.

His father had checked himself, he didn't have the second toe joint.

"Don't lose hope." He was told. "My colleagues told me about cases with late bloomers. Very rare, but still can happen."

"but...what if I'm Quirkless?"

"That wouldn't change anything to the fact your mother and I still love you."

"Would…Would I still be able to be a Hero? Like Eraserhead?"

His father didn't immediately answer.

He didn't like it.

When his parents, or any other adults, took time to answer it was either for building up a lie or trying to coat up a very harsh truth.

Like when his grandmother died.

"I'm sorry Hitoshi, but your grandmother left for a… a great journey. She's is gone to a better place." His mother once told him, her voice broken with the emotion.

He wasn't stupid.

He knew she was dead.

His intelligence and talking abilities were quite developed for his age.

That was another sign.

"Look. Being a Hero is a very dangerous job..." his father started to say.

He whimpered, his tiny hands clinging to the knitted scarf that looked like Eraserhead's biding weapon. His grandmother had made it when his interest for the underground Hero was almost obsessional.

"… but I think, with a lot of effort and determination, you will become a great Hero. Even without a flashy Quirk or no Quirk at all."

His eyes light up.

"Y-you really think so?" He asked hopefully.

His father nodded, ruffling his hair.

"It will be harder than if you had a blessed Quirk, but if you are very serious and don't give up, I'm sure you'll make it. You will have all our support, your mother and I."

He was so happy back then.

He was determined to become a Hero.

His parents, especially his father, even already worked on a training program, mostly for his future when he would grow up.

Now the missing piece was his Quirk.

And it was that fateful day that his life would forever change.

"What are you doing Shinso?" A caretaker asked him, while he was cutely trying to lift up a heavy box by himself.

"If I want to be a Hero, I have to be strong!" He said with an adorable seriousness.

"Well for that, you might need a Quirk!" A group of kids snickered

"That's not true!" He huffed, hugging his scarf. "Eraserhead fight Quirkless most of the time!"

"Eraserhead isn't a Hero!"

"What did you say?!" he growled

"I said -"

_Click_

.*Huh?* He blinked. *I felt like something had been switched on…*

He looked at the kid.

The girl was standing there, face blank and eyes dull.

"What did you do?" the caretaker asked.

"I-I don't know!" He panicked. "It happened after she started answering, then something switched on…"

The caretaker frowned.

"Can you try to stop it?"

"I don't know how!"

"Try to talk to her."

"Huh…" He tried to think of something.

Back to the switch he felt earlier, he now felt something like a controller. Like his video games.

He unconsciously grasped for it.

"_Flick your face._" He said it naturally.

"Shinso, that's not nice." The caretaker said.

"That was the first thing that came to mind -"

To everyone's surprise, the girl flicked her face.

_Click_

.*Oh? it's switched off… and the controller is gone…*

"Owwww!" The girl whined. "W-what happened?"

"Shinso told you to flick your face and you obeyed!" One of her friends said.

"I don't remember doing that!" The girl panicked. "My body moved on its own!"

"Shinso…" The caretaker said with a serious tone.

Uh oh.

"You are going to stay with us while we are calling your parents."

"Did I do something wrong?"

The caretaker was about to answer, when she remembered that the girl fell into his control after answering him.

So, she preferred to not answer.

He was so confused.

"Shinso is in trouble! Shinso is in trouble!" the kids chanted.

He curled up, covering his ears. A headache was forming.

He stayed in a corner, curling up into his scarf.

What was going on…

~

The day went painfully slowly.

Until further notice, he had been _forbidden _to talk to anyone!

How was he supposed to do if he needed to ask something?

He tried to write on a white board, but his words were messy and most of the kids didn't even know how to read…

His parents would be home late because his father was working till the beginning at the night and his mother had performances.

He had tried to tell the caretakers…

And ended up with a piece of paper taped over his mouth.

"We know nothing about your Quirk, just that is related to you talking to someone. We are only taking security measures." They said.

His eyes filled up with tears.

"Hello Shinso."

He looked up, seeing an old man with grayish to white hair, a beard matching them. His eyes were a very pale blue, like if they had been bleached by the sun and they were framed with big black glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat, a gray sweater, also a gray bow tie and a wrinkleless pair of black pants.

"Mhhh mhhh mhhh!"(Professor!) He muffled out

"Your father is sorry, but there had been an emergency at the hospital." The man came up to him and frowned at the sight of the tape.

"Why is your mouth taped?" He asked, about to remove it.

"Don't remove it Sir. It's a security measure." One of the caretakers said. "Also, may we ask you who you are?"

"I'm an acquaintance of his father. He told me to pick him up due to a last minute emergency. That's all you need to know." The old man said, kneeling down to him and removing the tape.

He launched himself into the elder's arms, sniffling.

"My turn to ask you something." The white haired said, cradling him as he stood up. "Why on Earth the poor boy's mouth was taped up?"

"Sir, I'll ask you to decline your identity and show a proof that his father actually send you here on his behalf." The caretaker frowned.

"I'm sorry but you only have my words to trust." The elder said. "Also, Hitoshi knows me well."

"P-professor, t-they forbade me to talk..."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Don't talk to him! He'll control you!" The caretaker warned.

He curled up, sniffling.

"Tell me what exactly happen." The old man ordered. His tone was calm yet with no place for arguing.

The adults present at that moment told him everything. And with the serious look he was giving to them, they knew better than twisting the truth.

"So that's it, mmmh?" The man mused. "Hitoshi, I think you finally developed your Quirk."

His eyes light up

"Really?" He smiled. "What is it?"

There was the problem.

No one dared to answer.

He blinked in confusion.

"Why no one is answering?" He whimpered.

Sighing the old man took the risk.

"I think your Quirk has -"

.*Oh? The switch is back!*

Curious, he reached for the switch again.

_Click_

The elder stopped talking, his gaze blank.

"Huh? Professor? What's wrong?" He worried

"You did it again!" A caretaker said

"Idiot you just -" Another panicked

_Click_

_Click_

He was really confused and scared.

Two more switches had been flipped on, causing the two adults to fell into the same states as the old man.

While he was holding the three controllers, he unconsciously felt something struggling. Or rather _someone_.

What should I do?* he panicked.

Then he remembered the scene from earlier.

"_Flick your face!_" He ordered.

The three adults did so.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

The switches were off and the controllers gone.

"Ow! What the hell is that!"

"That was so terrifying! I couldn't move my body!"

"Professor" was lost deep into his thoughts.

"Hitoshi, I'll need to have a serious talk with your parents."

This was definitely the beginning of the Hell that would become his life...

~* Vox Angelus *~

-/-/-

**_Hi PW here!_**

**_Okay so, huh, I have completely no excuse for leaving you guys hanging there, beside laziness and lack of inspiration._**

**_Also, I might warn you. From now on I'll probably be working on my tablet. Though I don't really know how to use the FF app. This chapter is my first time, so I apologize in advance for the typographical error ._**

**_Back to the story, 2k! The chapters are getting longer and longer, haha...I hope it's not too bothersome. I planned to put more but i wasn't sure about it and decided to stop it there for now. Don't worry, they'll be more of Shinso's past._**

**_About "Professor", an OC I created while I messed around with Gacha Life, the game I used for my ID picture. I'm still wondering what I'm going to do with him._**

**_Hai, I stop blabbering._**

**_Read and review _**:)

**_PW out._**


End file.
